Seismic analysis may process seismic data (e.g., location and time or depth) in an effort to identify subsurface structures. Structures may be, for example, faulted stratigraphic formations indicative of hydrocarbon traps or flow channels, hydraulically induced fractures that can increase flow from a reservoir, etc. In the field of resource extraction, enhancements to seismic analysis can allow for construction of a more accurate model of a subterranean environment, which, in turn, may facilitate development, resource extraction, etc. Various techniques described herein pertain to processing of seismic data, for example, for analysis of such data to characterize one or more regions in a geologic environment and, for example, to perform one or more operations (e.g., field operations, etc.).